Un día nuevo amanece
by Galatea R.S
Summary: Takeru no había vuelto a jugar ningún juego, hasta ahora. Pero descubre que su amiga Kichi sigue vive ¿Pero cómo? ¡Él la vio morir! Además de eso, descubrirán que muchas cosas en el remake de Pokémon X y Y han cambiado y no presisamente para bien


Prólogo

El día amanece de nuevo, todo parece en orden. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía nada así de hermoso.

―¡Me voy, vuelvo en dos días!― gritó su madre. Ella tenía el cabello rubio algo opaco y ojeras marcadas por llorar tantos años atrás. Entro a la habitación―¿Estás seguro que puedes quedarte solo? Podría llamar a tu tía…

―¡Cuídate!― le gritó el muchacho de cabello rubio muy claro y ojos azules.

―¿No piensas salir con tus amigos? El día está hermoso…

―No, mamá, no quiero― dijo él― Además, ellos ya dejaron de insistir para que lo haga, no los molestaré― Su madre bufó.

―Nadie tiene la culpa.

―Todos la tuvimos y por eso todos dicen que nadie tiene― le dijo a su madre.

―Takeru…― su madre parecía herida, pero no podía hacer nada por el chico, él estaba más herido desde aquel día que paso todo lo que pasó―Entonces me voy― le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se fue a su trabajo a la librería, donde habíamos pasado mucho tiempo todos juntos.

Parecía que hoy sería mejor ignorar a todos, como siempre. Esperó en su cama acostada hasta que escuchara todo en silencio, como siempre, matando las esperanzas. Suspiró y se dio un baño. Después de dejar bien limpio y liso seco su cabello, se puso un pijama limpia y tomó su AmuSphere de color violeta y se lo puso en la cabeza, Tomó el remake de Pokémon X (parece que llegó primero que el Remake de Hoenn). Se acostó en su cama sin tender, su madre se enojaría tanto cuando viera el desorden.

―¡Link Start!

Llegó donde estaba el profesor Ciprés, solo que parecía más real de lo que recordaba de los juegos que su madre le había comprado (aunque ella ya tenía una copia de los originales de la sexta generación, no dejaría que le borrara su partida con la PokéDex completa). Ella misma le había prestado su antiguo 3ds de color azul de la edición especial para que lo jugara. Desde entonces, cuando tenía nueve años, jugaba ese juego y ahora que tenía dieciséis no iba a dejar de hacerlo.

Él adelantó toda la presentación y llegó a la personalización de su avatar.

―¿Eres un chico o una chica?― le preguntó el profesor Ciprés, Siendo el chico transportado hasta dos espejos, uno reflejaba una chica de cabello rubio oscuro, ojos cafés claros vestida con un vestido de una pieza con la parte de arriba negra y la parte de abajo rosada, con medias hasta las rodillas y unas deportivas de color negro con el diseño de la pokéball en la parte de atrás de estas. Además, tenía un sombrero rosado. El chico tenía el cabello medio largo con una gorra roja, una suéter azul con unos jeans y deportivas blancas. Mi amigo escogió hombre, como siempre (él odiaba que los hombres jugaran como mujeres, era muy confuso)

―¿Cómo luces?― le preguntó el profesor.

Cambió el cabello del chico al rubio suyo, con ojos color azules y cambió su suéter a un color púrpura y con una camiseta negra por abajo, el cabello se lo dejó más corto, como lo llevaba en la realidad y decidió ponerse la gorra negra y los jeans del mismo color. Le dio check al ver que estaba feliz con la apariencia de su avatar.

―¿Cómo es que te llamas?― le preguntó el profesor ciprés.

Volvió a ver hacia arriba, al vacuo y negro espacio que cubría su conciencia.

―Takeru― le dijo él. El profesor asintió.

―Entonces, te dirigiré a tu aventura al mundo Pokémon, pero primero te diré unas cosas: Como es un juego en línea totalmente tus compañeros de aventura serán niños verdaderos, no personajes de computadora como en Pokémo por primera vez. Y que los Pokémon que aparecen son todos los Pokémon hasta la sexta generación, y que el índice de Pokémon brillantes son los mismos que en la sexta generación así que será más difícil. Bueno, es hora de empezar.

Una luz blanca pasó cuando abrió la puerta. Pronto estaba en la cama de su habitación. Se levantó antes de que el fletching llegara a golpearle el estómago.

―¡Ajá!― le dijo al pajarillo―¿Dondé está mamá?― "Trabajando" se contestó para sí.

Bajó las escaleras, y saludó al programa que hacía de su madre.

―¿Vas a salir así?

―¿Qué tiene de malo?

―Estás en pijama― dijo su madre. Él se sonrojó y corrió hacia arriba. Se vio en el espejo y le dio clic en cambiarse. Bajó corriendo hasta llegar a la sala.

―¡Buenos días, Takeru! ¡Mira, he recibido una carta del profesor Ciprés!― su mamá sonrió― Venía con esta caja, dice que tiene un Pokémon para ti― mi amigo sonrió― . Dice que solo escojas uno, que los demás tendré que devolverlos.

―Okey, okey― una pokéball tenía una hoja en ella, en la otra tenía una gota de agua y en la otra tenía una pequeña llamita―¿ Chespin, Froakiey Fennekin?― su madre digital asintió.― Es muy difícil… mmm

―El Froakie es macho, el chespin es hembra y el Fennekin es macho.

―Sigue siendo difícil…― volvió a ver las pokébolas― ¡Ya sé! Me quedo con Fennekin.

―¡Que decisión más excelente!

―Gracias― salía la opción de ponerle nombre― ¿Quieres llamarte de alguna manera en especial?― fennekin sonrió―Te llamaré Sultán, ¿te parece?― ladró y le lamió la cara― ¡Ya veo por qué mamá te escogió como tu inicial, eres muy tierno y espero que seas fuerte ¿eh?

Hace mucho que no veía a Takeru sonreír…

―Ve a saludar a los vecinos, creo que tienen una hija de tu edad.

Él asintió y salió de su casa. La tecnología de inmersión era maravillosa y él desde años no se había sentido más vivo. Salió corriendo de su casa y respiró el aire limpio. Una… dos… tre…

―¿Takeru?

Esa voz… ¿Yumeko? era una chica alta vestida con el vestido y el sombrero que traía el avatar por default. Pero su cabello era negro y sus ojos verdes.

―¿Yumeko?― preguntó Takeru.

―Aquí soy Luna, te pido que respetes mi nombre― dijo ella. Toda expresión se le había ido de la cara a ambos.

―¿No deberías salir con los chicos?

―Bien sabes que no nos reunimos desde que eso pasó, Takeru… PERO nos abandonaste primero, Takeru.

―Ese no es mi problema, Yumeko, no podía seguir con ustedes.

―¡Somos tus amigos, idiota!

―¡Lo sé y por eso no quiero hacerles más daño! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Mi culpa! ¡Yo la invité a jugar el juego y ella murió! ¡Nunca tuvo que haber pasado, no así.

―¡Pero no tenías que haberte separado de todos! ¡Idiota egoísta! ¡Nosotros no te esperamos que volvieras para que te pudrieras en tu casa! ¡Queríamos volver a estar contigo! ¡Además ella no está muerta!― lágrimas de rabia de parte de Yumeko… no era bueno.

―¡Ustedes son los idiotas pensando que iba a volver a ser el mismo! ¡Idiotas! ¡Ella murió, yo lo vi!

―¡No llames a Yumeko así, Takeru!

Los dos se quedaron impactados, estupefactos. Tal vez era mejor seguir las reglas y haberme mantenido con la boca callada. Pero, atrapada aquí en la red y ver a mis amigos ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Soy un fantasma aquí en la red pero ellos seguían siendo mis amigos… ¿no?

―¿Kichi?

**N/A**

**¡Hola!**

**Para los que siguen mi otra historia "Cazadores y Rangers: El canto de lugia" les prometo pronto subir capítulo nuevo :3 pero no tenía inspiración para hacerlo :P mientras tanto espero que disfruten este. **

**Está situado en el universo de SAO (Sword Art Online, se los recomiendo) pero de este solo tomo la AmuSphere y la tecnología de inversión, por lo cual es considerado solo de pokémon.**

**Como podrán suponer, Kichi y Takeru jugaron SAO (esta historia se sitúa después de que SAO fue terminado) y bueno, Kichi sufrió. Takeru pasó su tiempo en consolas viejas como la 3ds y otras y se alejó de sus viejos amigos, Yumeko entre ellos. Hasta ahora sacaron el juego de Pokémo online para Inmersión así que decidió arriesgarse de nuevo y, bueno, Kichi está ahí… espero que les agrade, saludos.**

**Cada derecho a su autoría**


End file.
